Smetese Wiki
Welcome to the Smetese Wiki This wiki is meant to record the many words, stories, people, and insults used in the Smetese language, as created by Smety. Edit if you know what you're talking about, strange-o! Adopting Smetese 'Strange and irreversible side effects of Smetese' One does not simply learn Smetes, a person is choosen to learn the language wether is that person is aware of it or not. When a person first begins to learn Smetese they may notice three key things that change durring the course of the process. These three things are #First the developement of a heavy accent of which the Earth has never seen. #Followed by a change in behavior and or mood. (typically this is a change to bad mood or behavior.) #Finally the constant involvent of the hands and arms in everyday speech. 'Accent' The first thing many people who have been plauged with this language have reported noticing has been the application of a heavy and very strange accent. This is a first sign that the language is begining its conquest of your body mind and soul. As strange as the accent may sound it has a purpose, the Smetese language is run by a very complex system of checks and balances that run how the language flows. Simple words such as "NO" and "WELL" will have seemingly random accents added to them. 'Behavior / Mood' A second side effect that many people have experienced when converting into ONE OF US '''is a sudden change in both mood and behavior. This is a direct result of the war going on for your Mind, Body and Soul. There is no reason to be alarmed however because there is nothing you can do about it. This change is not experienced by everyone who has fallen victim to this language. This is only in cases where the person beign converted is already a grinch. Behavior is the thing that is most effected. A laundry list of effects is listed below these can all be expected and its only a matter of time and will power. *The sudden craving to play video games, more specifically "Nancy Drew" games off of steam. *An interest in a tv show known as "Teen Titans" and the memorization of every event in every episode in every season. *The growing pure hatred of any Google products, and the refusal to use them even though they are deemed better *Finally The urge to attack people at their weakest moments (not like Big Purp, who is merely crazy). : Example: When a friend is laughing at something while he stands next to a small cliff with spikey plants and an old coroded chain link fence that resemble barbed wire at the bottom of it. Mean while people are throwing heavy steel horseshoes in the air that tend to land at the bottom of said cliff. '''Physical getures and motion. For many years scientist have tried to resolve the reason behind these involuntary hand and arm motions that riddle this language. Still stumped Molemen reseachers have recently resorted to disections of organisms that speak with a native toung. Beyond that no one really knows the origins or reasoning behind these motions. What we do know is that the arms and hands are a part of this ever so complicated system of checks and balances and they play a very important role in the language. When someone speaks Smetese they feel the need to move their arms in an up and down motion. The motion is decided on based on when an accent is used in a word. This action is also used in other parts of the language other then when speaking in a conversation which will be discussed under the UNIQUE CUSTOMS section. 'Overview' The Smetese language is at the very least a unique one filled with unique and impulsive actions and behaviors. Something to consider as your old personality, Soul and Mind is absorbed feeding the ever more powerfull force that is the Smetese language is that you cannot go back and all you can do is save others from what is inevitably your fate. You are soon to be one of us. ONE OF US. ONE OF US. ONE OF US. : Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse